witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Unseen Elder
The Unseen Elder, whose true name's never revealed is one of the unseen elders, very old higher vampires that have inconceivable powers and serve as a sort of leader figure for their brethren. The Unseen Elder of Toussaint is guarding the gate between the realm of the vampires and the human world. He is extremely aggressive towards everything that enters his domain, and even other higher vampires must have an extremely good reason to disturb him. Personality Isolating himself from the rest of the world, he lives in a cave only opened by crystals that are owned by higher vampire. The Unseen Elder speaks slowly with a rough voice, as if every word brought suffering. Every word must be carefully measured when talking to him, or it can lead to a death sentence. He looks like a self mutilated, skin and bones and sick to death individual. Appearance cannot be more deceiving in this case, for his speed is greater then a blink of an eye, he needs just to say a word and he can paralyze other vampires on the spot, and shows superhuman strength. Not even Geralt can catch his movements and falls to him from a single strike. He is probably the second strongest enemy ever to appear in the Witcher series, losing only to Gaunter O'Dimm. During the quest dealing with him Geralt must be careful not to even irritate the Unseen Elder as any questions that annoy him leads one step closer to death as he can slice Geralts neck with one move resulting in his gauranted death. The only way to avoid this is to ask only the quest (highlighted) questions. Journal entry : Geralt was as intrigued as I was, and as I imagine you shall be, to learn higher vampire society is organized in a strict hierarchy based on age: the older a vampire, the greater his say in their matters and the stricter the punishment for going against his will. One extremely elder vampire lived in Beauclair, in the cave where he had been deposited during the Conjunction of the Spheres. Geralt and Regis decided they had to go see him to get his help in finding Dettlaff. : The only problem was that the more ancient members of the vampiric race were not very… how to put this… amenable to company. This particular elder so deeply disliked visitors Regis trembled at the very thought of having to disturb his peace. Geralt had a difficult decision to make: should he risk a visit to the Elder’s domain, or try to find Syanna? : Regis’ reservations about visiting the Unseen Elder were not at all unfounded. Though in the end Geralt was able to convince this being to help, he almost had to pay with his own and Regis’ lives. Luckily, however, all ended well and Geralt and Regis left the Elder’s cave alive and unharmed (though perhaps a little shaken up), with a guarantee Dettlaff would soon meet them at Tesham Mutna. Associated quests * Blood Simple * Tesham Mutna * What Lies Unseen Gallery Tw3 Unseen Elder quite angry.png Tw3 Unseen Elder hearing Geralt out.png Tw3 Unseen Elder bitting Geralt.png Tw3 Unseen Elder eyes.png Category:Vampires Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Blood and Wine characters